


Pokémon : Silver Garden

by Cherry_Latex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Victorian, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Latex/pseuds/Cherry_Latex
Summary: Pokémon: Silver Garden takes place in Victorian-era Geograude a region found west of Johto. Our story will follow three different protagonists with vastly different backgrounds from one another. Cora Rose, a former working girl who is know for her melancholy beauty. Oliver King, nephew of the current queen and one of her personal guards. Finally we have the ‘Sea Thief’, pirate William Drake. This is a trio forced to work together and solve the mysteries that plague the seedy under belly of Geograude.





	Pokémon : Silver Garden

Arc: Night Dressed In Red  
___________________________________

A row of brick and mortar buildings ran along the cobblestone streets of River's End. Twisting maze-like alleyways made up of a dark cluster of buildings adjacent from one another. Cramped and plagued by poverty, nearly all the dilapidated structures were occupied, with almost a three family unit crammed into each building; the only signs of life at night were the pub-goers and brothel attendees.

Soot-filled fog billowed throughout the air strong enough to choke a Weezing and so thick as to blind any foolish enough to wander out into the night. The only sounds to be heard were the crowing of Murkrows atop the lampposts and the sounds of drunken people in the nearby building.

A beacon in the fog, every window of the building had light shone through. Above the front door hung a sign - 'Cresswell Villa'. While villa implied a sort of paradise, this building looked anything but. The slate foundation had cracks that threaded upwards. The windows were cloudy as if they had never been cleaned; collecting the dust and grime of those that had entered. While the outer exterior was lacking, the sounds that seeped from this very building were something to behold. Blissful drunk men roared from the first floor, while the sounds of pleasure boomed from the second. 

Cresswell was the most prominent brothel in all of River's End... maybe in all of Queen's Hollow. Known for their rich ales imported from far away lands as well as the various buxom women, the villa was so well known that it was rumored even royals ventured to partake in such scandalous activities. The building was perfectly placed as it had a back door leading out so those with reputations to keep were able to sneak away like rats in the sewers. 

This very night seemed no different then any other for Cresswell Villa and it's patrons. Brutish men throwing themselves at the scantily clad women., ales being poured, girls giggling as if they were truly entertained by such fools. However, there was one odd sight to be seen. A forlorn looking beauty stood atop the stair well. Her eyes were carefully scanning the room out of habit whether from nervousness or trepidation, no one could say. Brushing her hair aside she descending the red carpet and made her way to a gaggle of girls fawning over a young man. 

“Have any of you seen Ellie?” she asked them in a soft tone. 

Before any of them could answer a loud crash came from the back of the room. A red faced man had burst through the back door taking out a tray of glasses. Horror plastered across his face as if he had seen the grim reaper himself. His heart beating erratic, he sputtered, but only managed to point out into the black abyss that was the open door. As guests began to shuffle about, two men took a hold of a few lanterns, leading the pack of others out into the unknown.

It didn't take long for the party to discover what had given the man such a fright. Gasps of horror and screams bounced along the building walls scaring off the Murkrows that had found themselves a meal. Prostrated in front of them was a young woman drowning in a pool of her own blood. Her body mangled and torn, it was an almost inhuman sight. Her left arm broken and twisted as if she had attempted to defy her assailant. A russetted laced corset, tattered and struggling to hold in her bosom was all that remained. The rest of her clothes torn away, exposing what was left of her mutilated abdomen and lower half. Blood still dripping from the fresh gashes that rendered such soft pale skin into ribbons. 

What was once silent now rings with the cacophony of voices each struggling to be heard in their muted fascination of the newly dead. Girls from the brothel huddled together whimpering and trying to hold in the bile that filled their mouths at such a gruesome sight. Words and phrases reverberated in the alley. 

'Again?' 

'How could this keep happening?’ 

'Someone has to stop this madness.' 

'The Night Cleaver…' 

Intoxicated raving mixed with soft whimpers. It was decided that someone sober enough was sent to find the constable. The commotion only seemed to grow when the unhappy looking woman stepped forward to witness what had become of the young girl. 

"Ellie..." was all she managed to get out before kneeling down in front of what used to be her friend.


End file.
